


Darkest Light - Star Wars: The Old Republic

by cranberrymilk



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Jedi, Light Side Sith Warrior, Old Republic Era, Slow Burn, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrymilk/pseuds/cranberrymilk
Summary: Republic Soldier, Tarron Drabek, has sworn himself to his cause. He is the unwavering fist of justice, the coldest hand of death. Whilst there is still breath in his lungs, no Imperial nor Sith shall ignore his wrath.Darth Vicelle is significant enough to sit at the Dark Council’s table, but irrelevant enough to never have a say. Vicelle does not live to plot, manipulate and scheme; she only wants to fight the best of the best.Republic Troopers are not the best of the best.So she lets him live. So he learns the truth.((Hey everyone! Heads up, this story is not based off of the game’s storyline, but just the surrounding narrative))





	Darkest Light - Star Wars: The Old Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify again, this story does not revolve around the players in the Sith Warrior or Republic Trooper storylines.

_“Love me, love me, **say that you love me**.”_

* * *

The second Master Key received the distress message from Corilitan Waene, Tarron had officially served the Republic for exactly three gruelling years. He was just on the verge of contemplating his life, regrets, adventures, losses, etc, when his General informed him of their new mission. As soon as he managed to conjure those reflections to mind for the first time in what was now three years, was packed back up neatly into the back of his mind. 

“What seems to be the problem, General Key?”

Republic Soldiers call their Jedi’s Generals. Jedi’s call their Generals Masters. Or Knights. Or Padawans. 

Master Key regarded him gravely, one hand tugging on his beard and the other on his lightsaber. “Are you aware of the leader of Pluskantu, Commander Drabeck?”

“Yes sir. Waene of Pluskantu is an infamous War Lord,” Tarron wished that Master Key wouldn’t answer his questions with a enquiry of his own. But he would never question that. “Adamant in his beliefs that force sensitivity is a flaw. Has spoken against both the Republic and the Sith Empire.”

“Yes. Which makes it all the more unusual that he’s sent a plea for help to the Republic,” Master Key replied, bemused. “How... out of character. What are your thoughts on this, Drabeck?”

Tarron mulled over this information. “Sounds very suspicious, sir. Like a trap.”

“I agree.”

The Jedi nodded, his blue skin knotting at his brow. Tarron regarded him as Key worked it out; although Master (or General, if you were Tarron) was a competent leader and excellent fighter, he had noticed that the man had difficulties in understanding of how force-blind people think. So engrossed in the force, Key always seemed a touch of surprise when he saw the force-blind explain their difficulties in life. Waene of Pluskantu was no exception. Tarron wouldn’t tell him this though unless he asked. So far, he had not.

“What plan of action do you propose, sir?” 

Master Key opened up a map on his personal hologram upon his wrist. “I will request Master Lishnah or Commander Risprin be a backup. In the likely case of an ambush, they will have Waene surrounded. In the meantime, we have been the ones selected by the council to attend the meeting on Pluskantu,” he explained carefully, “but be prepared. Although we’re going to have a squadron ready, we must be ready for anything.”

That satisfied Tarron. “Copy that, General. I’ll ready the troops.”

His squadron lurked amongst the small camps set up within the leafy backdrops of Alderaan, the tents stark against it. Tarron barked orders, mirrored from Master Key’s, as a Jedi’s orders would always come before a Commander’s. They broke away from patrol or gathered themselves from their rest and surrounded Tarron with steely eyes. He knew they didn’t want to be pulled away from Alderaan; they had been working for this, as well as the anxiety of leaving their comrades in the most tense period of the battle. 

Who would still be there when they returned?

Sergeant Aerex Caze seemed to be enjoying himself at least. Aerex had been looking on the bright side since their first training exercise. 

“We’ll kill this mission,” Aerex said. 

Tarron set his jaw. “That better be the case. I hate criminal scum.”

Nobody questioned that; if they were good soldiers then they would agree without a second thought. 

-

Corilitan Waene stood before them, every bit a criminal, their newest ally. The marble floor seemed to have a magnetic pull on his gaze because he stood there as his humbled reflection stared back up at him. Tarron could digest that he was a practical man, without the golden pillars or women that most warlords he had tangled with seemed to indulge with. No, Waene’s home was the very opposite of a leader’s; sparse, high grey walls and no windows. It resembled an underground bunker of sorts, if it weren’t based at the very top of the tallest building in Pluskantu. 

“We have arrived, Waene, at your request to discuss this matter,” Master Key said, halting his troops to a stop. Tarron obeyed.

Waene nodded slowly, never tearing his eyes from the ground. In the pale artificial light, the warlord looked particularly aged. Every fleck of white hair was pronounced within a trail of ginger that travelled from his scalp to a patchy beard. To save Waene from looking rather tragic on his own, he had decided lock himself up in hard green armour. Tarron tried to imagine the thought process and found he understood it. Waene was only a man in a galaxy like this.

“Yes... you can’t imagine how grateful, how relieved, I was when I received your reply. Thank you.”

Tarron didn’t expect Corilitan’s voice to be so deep. Master Key suddenly looked far more youthful in front of him. Everything, he imagined, that Waene might wish he was. Wiser, stronger, younger. It gave Tarron an unexpected surge of pride towards his general and stared the warlord down as coldly as he could behind his bucket. 

Master Key rested his wrist against the hilt of his lightsaber. “Save your thanks for later, when progress has been made. First things first, why turn to the Jedi for help now, when you have previously made it  very clear you have a distaste for our... gifts?”

Instead of addressing the Jedi before him, Waene nodded at the Republic Squad with a serious expression.

“I have no problem with them.”

This soured Tarron’s pride to an immeasurable extent. “We fight for the Jedi and the Republic. If you’ve got a problem with them, just because they’re force sensitive, then you got a problem with us,” Every word was a droid-like bark behind the helmet. He wished he could throw it at him.

“It’s quite alright, Commander,” his general eased, “many people - especially here on Pluskantu - agree that the Jedi’s system is flawed. Perhaps it would be beneficial to the Order to have somebody with a similar opinions as Waene. It would certainly give a new perspective that could enable some improvements to our arrangements; however, I believe that would only be possible if you, Waene, are willing to work with us.”

“I suppose so. There is an improvement I’d like you to make.” He nodded to who Tarron assumed was his second in command. 

The woman stepped forward, shrewdness filling up every inch of her suit. Her arms were completely rigid around a metal briefcase and did not waver her touch for a millisecond. Master Key’s eyes flitted over her.

“You see, the Sith have been threatening force blind people for a while now. We’ve had no choice but to obey and hope that we never outlive our usefulness. The Empire has been bearing down on us for too long,” Corilitan Waene began, staring right through his second in command anddirectly at the Jedi before him, “yet the Jedi’s methods are no better. The Republic only peace keeps when it suits them. You’ve become self absorbed.”

Master Key shook his head. “Waene, I understand that the Order has flaws but, every day, the council is working harder than ever to improve the Republic and better ourselves. You are a cynic, howbeit that might be what the Order needs. Still, you are a warlord and your methods will need evaluating as well. It’s a give and take, one which I will be happy to accept if you keep up your side of the bargain. Do we have a deal?”

The decisiveness of Master Key’s speech left a hollowness in the air when he finished. Waene appeared to be digesting Key’s words with some difficulty, which surprised Tarron to a degree. Neither side attempted to fill the gap of words. 

“You’re young,” Waene eventually said after the wave of silence had passed, “and you believe wholeheartedly in your cause. That is honourable, but... I am not a man of honour.”

The world took a sharp flip upwards as Waene’s second in command charged towards them. Time seemed to slow down whilst everything around Tarron began to bloom with smoke. His spine rattled against the metal floor when he attempted to stand, bruising it against his armour plates. He was aware of Master Key using the force to push the black air back. 

So this was a trap.


End file.
